club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Stu
Stu is an Administrator and the Community Manager on Club Penguin Rewritten. He also blogs for various bits of the What's New Blog and runs the [https://twitter.com/CPRewritten official Club Penguin Rewritten Twitter account]. Trivia * He is British. * He was promoted to community manager on May 30, 2017. * His favorite item in the game is the Big Brow, which he has never taken off. * Stu has revealed in an interview that he is not a huge fan of Club Penguin Rewritten minigames, although his favorite is Ice Fishing. * The username "Stu" is short for Stuff, which was his old username before he changed it. * His name has three letters, although the character limit is 4 to 12 characters. * He has three alternate accounts called "Stuffington", "EatYaVeggies" and "Gizmo Gadget". ** Stuffington was Club Penguin Rewritten's 2000th penguin. ** EatYaVeggies was featured in edition 39 of the Club Penguin Times. * He owns two puffles: Stu Jr. and A. * He is the only penguin to have a unique puffle. * He used to make the Penguin of the Week art. * He, Zeus, Shrootea, Symfox, Christopher and Joee are the only penguins to have a Green Viking Helmet despite never being Penguin of the Week. * He used to run Stu Sunday. * He was promoted to administrator on January 9, 2018. * He has the YouTuber Pin. * His favorite pin is the Pizza Slice Pin. * He has made appearances in issue #30 and issue #47 of the Club Penguin Times. ** He also made an appearance in one of Club Penguin Rewritten's wallpapers. Gallery Player Cards StuffPlayercard.png StuMay4.PNG CurrentStu.PNG Stu May 9.PNG Stu May 18.PNG StuPlayerCard.JPG Christmas stu.png Stu.PNG Stu21818.png TubaStuPPA.png stuplayercard.PNG stuplayercard2.PNG stuplayercard3.PNG stuplayercard4.PNG stuplayercard5.PNG Screen Shot 2018-05-13 at 9.04.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-16 at 4.27.53 PM.png Stu Player Card - Medieval Party 2018.png Stu_July_2018.png Stu Player Card - July 2018 Gary visit.png Stu Player Card - Early August 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png Stu Player Card - Late August 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png Stu Player Card - Late August 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten (2).png Stu Player Card - Early September 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png Stu Player Card - Late September 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png Stu Player Card - Early October 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png Stu Player Card - Early October 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten (2).png Stu Player Card - Mid October 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png Stu Player Card - Mid October 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten (2).png Stu Player Card - Mid October 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten (3).png Stu Player Card - Mid October 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten (4).png Screen Shot 2018-10-18 at 10.12.54 PM.png Stu Player Card - Late October 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png Stu Player Card - Late October 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten (2).png Stu Player Card - Late October 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten (3).png Stu Player Card - Early November 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png Stu Player Card - Mid November 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png Stu Player Card - Mid November 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten (2).png Stu Player Card - Late November 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png In-game Stu Ingame.png|Stu's in-game avatar. Stu and Stu Jr.png|With Stu Jr. Appearances StuNewsPaper.PNG|Stu in issue #30 of the Club Penguin Times. StuNewsPaper2.png|Stu in issue #47 of the Club Penguin Times. StuWallpaper.png|Stu in a wallpaper. Igloos Moderator igloo-stu.PNG|Stu's igloo. Capture-2.PNG|Stu's igloo (medieval). Stu igloo cpr open2.PNG|Stu's igloo (stone age) Stu April 2018 igloo.png|Stu's igloo in late April 2018. stu iggy.png|Stu's igloo May 2018. Stusigloomedievialparty2018.PNG|Stu's igloo (Medieval Party 2018). Stu igloo - Early June 2018.png|Stu's igloo in early June 2018. Stu Igloo - Mid July 2018.png|Stu's igloo in mid July 2018. Stu Igloo - Mid November 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|Stu's igloo in mid November 2018. Stu Igloo - Mid November 2018 - Club Penguin Rewritten (2).png|Stu's in mid November 2018 #2. Miscellaneous Stu Stampbook May 18.PNG|Stu's Stamp Book. Stu Jr..png|Stu Jr. Stu signature.png|His signature, hidden in issue 73 of the Club Penguin Times.